


The Schedule

by thunderingskies



Series: In the afterlife, tell me we'll be fine [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: Keiji gets promoted, Tetsurou's horny, Kei's embarrassed and Koutarou proposes some changes to the schedule.It's another day in the life for them, and frankly, Keiji couldn't be happier.





	

“It’s official, guys... I got it.”

Keiji smiles, looking across the room at his boyfriends who are sprawled out across the living room. Kei looks up from where he’s curled up on the armchair, book in hand; Tetsurou and Koutarou are on the floor, completely absorbed in a video game, but the sound of his voice brings them out of it immediately. They drop the controllers, turning all of their attention on Keiji. 

“You mean…” Tetsurou starts, ears perking up.

“The promotion?!” Koutarou scrambles to his feet, nearly tripping over Tetsurou in the process.

“Yeah,” Keiji nods, grinning. “I wasn’t sure if I’d get it, because there are a few people with more seniority than me, but my boss told me this afternoon that the position is mine. I start next week.”

It’s quiet, then, “Keiji!” Koutarou lunges at him, but Kei is closer and makes it there first, pulling him out of the way of his tackle and into a hug. Koutarou stumbles, just barely missing wiping out on the carpet, saved when Tetsurou snags the back of his sweatshirt to steady him.

“That’s amazing, Keiji, I’m so proud of you.” Kei kisses the top of his head, running his long fingers through his hair in the soft way that he loves so much. Keiji sighs into it, smile burning his features.

“So you’re going to have to go all out for work every day, right?” Tetsurou smirks, “I could definitely get used to the suit and tie.” He steps closer, fingers closing around the fabric of Keiji’s tie and pulling him in closer, slowly. His smirk turns mischievous as he leans in, breath hot against Keiji’s ear,  _ “Definitely  _ could get used to this…”

Koutarou pushes Tetsurou away, towards Kei who catches him with a snort of laughter. “Keep it in your pants, Tetsu, we need to go out and celebrate!”

“What? Can’t we go for a quick one first?” Tetusurou whines, pawing at Keiji, but Koutarou keeps him at bay.

“No! Every time we do that we just end up staying at home and eating whatever we can scrounge from the fridge. Don’t you remember Kei’s birthday?” Koutarou pushes Tetsurou towards their shared bedroom, nodding his head, “Go get dressed, we’re going out for a nice meal!”

“So no Hello Kitty pyjamas,” Kei instructs, nodding his head at Tetsurou’s choice of pants. He really has no shame; he’s rocking a pair of bright pink, fluffy pants, complete with a pattern of Hello Kitty faces on them.

“Hey now, they’re hella comfy!” Tetsurou whines, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. “Fine, but I need to go to the bathroom first. I gotta take care of this real quick.” He looks down at himself, sighing.

“Come on, I’ll help.” Kei loops an arm around his shoulder, dragging him off to the bathroom, where Tetsurou’s annoyed grumbles turn markedly more pleased.

Koutarou grins, turning back to Keiji. He leans in close and his scent fills Keiji’s senses; he smells of mint and soap and  _ home.  _ It’s so comforting. He presses a slow, soft kiss to Keiji’s lips, their palms sliding together.

“What do you want to have tonight, babe? Whatever you’re feeling, we’ll do it.”

Keiji nods, leaning back in close for another kiss, being sure to pull back before he becomes to breathless. “Hmm. How about that fancy steakhouse downtown?”

A smile spreads across Koutarou’s face, so natural and warm and inviting; it’s no wonder that Keiji finds himself smiling back, warmth blossoming in his chest. “You got it. I’ll go and make sure they pick shirts with buttons.”

* * *

Surprisingly, it doesn’t take very long to get everyone together. The four of them move at such different speeds; Koutarou is fast and always on the go, whereas Tetsurou takes his sweet time, and could easily spend an hour getting ready to go out for the evening. Kei and Keiji are more go-with-the-flow. They don’t rush, but they don’t take more time than is necessary. Usually, this means that someone is left waiting, and someone else is rushed, but tonight they’re all on the same page, and they load up into Kei’s car quickly.

It’s nothing fancy, an old beater he’s had since college, but it gets them from point A to point B, and there’s just enough room for all of them to sit comfortably when travelling. Sure, the check engine light is always turning on and off and the windshield wipers get stuck and don’t work half the time, but it works. It’s theirs.

It’s late, now, a few hours after the typical dinner time, as Keiji’s job - or his old one, now - had him working the evening shift, so they’re able to find a parking spot nice and close.

Kei puts the car in park, and Koutarou hops out of the backseat quickly to open Keiji’s door for him, holding it open and offering him a hand to help him out.

“After you,” he breathes, grinning, as Keiji takes his hand and stands up.

“You don’t have to go all-out for me,” Keiji shrugs, stepping onto the sidewalk and waiting for the others. He fixes the cuff of his suit jacket, straightening it out.

“Yes, we do.” Kei joins him on the sidewalk, pocketing his keys. “You worked really hard for this, just sit back and let us handle things for the night.” He grins, offering Keiji a hand, which he happily takes. Kei’s fingers are cold, but slide against his with warm familiarity. 

They look good, that much Keiji absolutely can’t deny; an excuse to dress up is wonderful. Kei’s wearing a deep red sweater, which compliments his fair skin incredibly well, the collar of his white shirt folded over the neckline with care. Koutarou and Tetsurou chat away, and his eye is drawn towards them next; Koutarou hardly ever wears button-up shirts as he complains they’re too tight, so it’s an extra-special treat. His navy blue shirt is buttoned up almost all the way, the top few buttons undone invitingly; he’s already got his sleeves folded up to the elbow, but it works for him. Tetsurou is the only other one who has to wear a suit to work, so that’s what he’s selected for the evening, and the crisp black suit fits him wonderfully. Keiji makes a mental note to send a thank-you gift to his tailor. 

They step in, Keiji hardly paying attention to anything around them, too focused on drinking this in while he has the chance to. Kei’s got his hand anyway, and there’s no way he’d lead him astray. They’re seated quickly, in a cozy booth, and Keiji slides into one far end, Tetsurou wiggling in next to him. 

Conversation flows easily between them, the atmosphere relaxed and comfortable. Keiji doesn’t have to try, or force himself to come up with conversation topics; Koutarou and Tetsurou do that perfectly, 

And, well, when they get a bottle of wine for the table, even Kei and Keiji are chattier than usual. 

Koutarou snorts, “Oh my god, you should have seen it, we were at the gym this morning, and Tetsu completely wiped out in the middle of the weights room. Like, it was dead silent too, and  _ everyone _ looked over to see because it was so loud…” He covers his mouth with a hand, laughing loudly, shoulders shaking from it. He leans towards Kei, who smirks, trying not to laugh. 

“Kou!” Tetsurou pouts, “You promised you wouldn’t tell!” He blushes, embarrassed, turning to bury his head against Keiji’s chest, pawing at his hand. 

“I had my fingers crossed behind my back. You should have looked!” Koutarou sticks out his tongue, and Tetsurou reaches out to try and snatch it - he gets a nice lick from Koutarou, but he pulls back his tongue before Tetsurou can get a good grip on it. 

It’s a perfect moment for the waitress to show up at the table, cheeks pink. “I-um… Your food will be out shortly! Do you, um, want another bottle of wine?” She picks up the bottle which is now empty, as are the majority of their glasses.

Keiji looks at his boyfriends, then back at her, “I think we’re-”

“Yes, that’d be great,” Kei interrupts. “Thanks.” He turns back to Keiji, “It’s not a proper celebration until Koutarou is drunk enough to serenade you, after all.”

Koutarou snorts, “Yeah, right! I said I won’t sing anymore.”

Tetsurou hums, “Yeah, okay, sure, sure, Kou. I believe in you.” He looks over to the side, snickering at Keiji. “I mean, you’ll stop singing just as much as I’ll stop wanting to suck-”

“Oh that’s right!” Koutarou shouts, smacking himself in the forehead. “How could I forget? There’s something really important we need to talk about.” He reaches into his bag, fiddling around before pulling out… a clipboard.

Keiji quirks a brow. “What?”

“We need to discuss the schedule,” he informs, uncapping his pen.

“The schedule?” Kei eyes him, “Do you really think now is the best time to do that?”

“Yes! With Keiji getting his new job, all of the time we are going to have with him is going to be different, so the schedule has to be adjusted accordingly. We all need to make sure we’re getting adequate time doing all of our kinks!” He puts the clipboard down onto the table, showing it to all of them. It’s pretty organized, although the chart is labelled  _ The Kink Schedule  _ in an awfully gaudy font and bright red lettering. “Okay, so these are my proposed changes.”

He points to Tetsurou’s column, which has an organized display of his work hours, and favourite times to have sex. He’s not so much of a morning person, but any time after dinner is sure to please him. “You and Keiji will be on similar hours now so we’ll have to figure out how to split your time."

Kei coughs, “What does that say under my name?” He points to the spot, which has a  _ long list  _ scrawled in Koutarou’s messy handwriting just below where “Kei” is printed.

“Those are all the kinks we’ve tried and that you’ve liked,” Koutarou explains scientifically. “Uhh, let’s see - edging, bondage - specifically you being tied up - overstimulation, sensory deprivation, double penetration, rough sex-”

Kei sputters, covering his face with a hand, noticing that his list is considerably longer than anyone else’s.  _ Considerably. _

“Oh! That actually goes well with Keiji’s pet play! We can totally double up and fulfill both of those things at once.” He scribbles onto the chart, adding arrows and text as he thinks of ideas. “Now, Tetsu, I know you’ve been really into bottoming lately, so we can just-” He looks up, noticing all three of his boyfriends have gone strangely quiet and are staring at him intensely.

“What?” He sits up a bit, and looks over to see the waitress standing next to him, plates of food in her hands. She’s staring, eyes down on the table - specifically, on his clipboard.

Koutarou  _ then _ notices how hard Keiji is blushing, and that Kei has completely buried his face in his hands; there is no way that she hasn’t seen  _ The Kink Schedule. _

“Oh.” 

For a long moment, nobody speaks. Slowly, she puts the plates of food in front of each of them, without looking any of them in the eye. When the food is all down, she looks straight ahead, clearing her throat. “Enjoy your meal.”

No answer comes, not that she’s waiting for one; she disappears off into the kitchen, leaving the three of them exchanging an incredulous look. 

Then, Kei sighs. “I hope you know we have to give her an excellent tip.” He pauses, “And we can’t show our faces here ever again.”

Keiji shrugs, picking up his knife and fork, cutting into his steak. “Can you add piercings under my column?” He takes a bite of his steak, chewing slowly before humming appreciatively at the flavour. “I really love Tetsu’s, and I’ve been thinking that, you know, to celebrate the new promotion…” He cuts another piece of meat, looking up to see everyone staring back at him, shocked.

Tetsurou has to lift up his hand to physically close his own mouth. “Have I told you I love you yet today, Keiji?”

He laughs, and the sound is so rich and sweet, it leaves everyone smiling. “Yes,” Keiji nods, “But you can tell me again.”

“I love you,” Tetsurou grins, nuzzling his cheek and planting a kiss there. “Love you so much.”

“Me too,” Koutarou adds, which Kei follows up with a nod, “Me too.”

“I love you too,” Keiji grins, leaning over a little closer to Koutarou to gesture at his clipboard, tucked against his side. “Now eat up; when we get home, looks like we can fit a little time into the schedule.” Koutarou’s face lights up, and it makes his heart skip a beat.

And, yeah, the sex is pretty mind blowing that night, even when they don’t stick to the schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts open for December! If you have one, throw it at me here or on tumblr (we-crows-can-fly)
> 
> I adore these dorks, ugh, I could write them for ages!


End file.
